


Why Steve and Tony are the Team Mom and Dad

by AKA_Green



Series: Team America [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Parents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sighed from his spot on the couch, holding an ice-pack to his eye. He was still mostly dressed in his uniform, the shield and guns on the table next to the slightly cracked helmet.</p><p>“Okay, I think someone should tell me why I was called ‘Mom’ on the field so I don’t get surprised and end up being punched in the face again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Steve and Tony are the Team Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> In almost every comic there is with Steve and Tony it defiantly seems like they're one good day away from being in a relationship. I thought it would be fun to somehow fit that into this AU.

Steve sighed from his spot on the couch, holding an ice-pack to his eye. He was still mostly dressed in his uniform, the shield and guns on the table next to the slightly cracked helmet.

“Okay, I think someone should tell me why I was called ‘Mom’ on the field so I don’t get surprised and end up being punched in the face again,” Steve said, not quite annoyed, but not amused either.

Clint shifted awkwardly on the other side of the couch. “If it makes you feel better, we call Tony ‘Dad’?” Clint tried.

Steve stared at him incredulously. “Why?”

Natasha coughed lightly. “We’ve come up with a ridiculous family tree for all of the Avengers.” she admitted. “And a storyline, considering how you aren’t actually dating Tony or anything.”

Bucky looked between Steve and Tony, who were eyeing each other oddly.

“I, for one,” Bucky said. “Would like to hear this story.”

It was Bruce who cleared his throat this time, looking a little pink. “Tony and Steve were happily married for several years and adopted Clint, Nat, me, and Thor. Tony was the dad because he’s more of a father figure. Y’know, “ _ C’mon champ, let's go build a model airplane, _ ” or, “ _ Good job, sport, way to hit a homerun _ !” and Steve was the Mom because of the whole…” Bruce waved his hand. “‘ _ Pick up after yourself,’ ‘You are not going out in that.’ ’If you need to talk, I’m here for you’ _ ,” vibe.

“They were content to raise their kids in peace until a new set of neighbors moved in next door, a couple. The neighbors were Peggy and Bucky and Steve caught their eye. They charmed and seduced Steve into a relationship prompting a brutal divorce and custody battle. However, Tony still loved Steve and wanted him to be happy so he settled for a compromise, the kids would live with Tony and see Steve during the weekends as long as they remained close friends. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Bucky are the cool ones, but we see Uncle Rhodes and Aunt Pepper more often,” Bruce finished, nearly red as a tomato.

Bucky burst out laughing, Steve buried his face in his hands, and Peggy started cackling. 

Bucky turned to Peggy grinning with glee. “Y’hear that, doll? We seduced the hot married next door neighbor. We’re fuckin’ homewreckers!”

Steve sighed and looked at them wearily. “I’m thinking of going back to being married with Tony.”

Bucky just laughed harder, making Clint join in. Nat shook her head at them with a sly smile and Bruce started cleaning his glasses with embarrassment.

* * *

Steve stared in horror at the footage of their latest fight. “Dear God, it’s on the internet.”

The footage was of Steve helping Clint out of a pile of rubble, brushing dust and gravel off the Hawkeye uniform.

“ _ Thank’s for the hand, Mom. You know where Dad is? _ ”

“ _ I think he was over trying to calm Bruce down. _ ”

Tony noded solemnly. “And Fox News is having a field day. Sorry, hun, our secrets out.”

Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands. “You know what? You deal with it. I can’t even look at the press sharks without feeling upset by something. You go tell them why the avengers call us Mom and Dad.”

Tony laughed at him, leaning over to give Steve a side hug and pat him on the back. “Sure thing, ex-hubby.”

Steve shuddered. 

Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry, pal, we’re better as platonics.” 

Steve peeked over his fingers. “We better be because I don’t think I could survive you putting the moves on me.”

Tony looked offended at that and Steve cracked a smile.


End file.
